matt_hatter_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Ideas
This is where you can post your own Matt Hatter Chronicles episode ideas. So post any of your own ideas and have fun.- MaeManuel1 The Ultimate Super Hero Captain Lightning who is now free from his cell is still struggling from choosing between joining Matt Hatter's team or staying loyal to Lord Tenoroc's army. But when Tenoroc tells Prowler to bring him back, Matt and his friends come to the rescue and try to book her. Captain Lightning decides to help, but which side will he choose? A New Ally Now that Captain Lightning is on Matt Hatter's team, Matt is more determined to free his grandfather and defeat Tenoroc with his help! But Lord Tenoroc does't find it very interesting so he sends out Robo-Ton to take Lightning down. Then, Captain Lightning learns a lesson about teamwork after Matt saves him and fights Robo-Ton for him. Twisted Fairy Tales Tenoroc releases Fury Tale in the Enchanted Forest, a twisted fairy tale character that traps her victims in her storybook. She first traps Roxie in Cinderella, then traps Gomez in Aladdin, and Matt in Jack and the Beanstalk. The only way to defeat Fury Tale and escape her storybook is to follow the stories and live happily ever after. But will Matt and his friends have their happy endings to escape or will they live unhappily ever after? Heads-You Lose! Tenoroc releases the Queen of Hearts in Carnival City to summon her army of Card Men and turn the city into a Queensland! If Matt, Captain Lightning, Roxie, and Gomez don't stop her soon, the Street Kids are doomed and it's off with their heads! Night of the Headless Horseman Halloween is coming! But Matt's plans change when Lord Tenoroc summons the Headless Horseman who is looking for his head. Now it's a race against time before Halloween midnight and for the Horseman's head! But who will get it first? On A Sour Note Tenoroc releases DisHarmony in Carnival City to spread her bad singing and make the city fall apart! Now it's up to Matt and his friends to fight music with music by forming their own band called the Multiverse Heroes! Hatter On Ice Christmas is finally here but Matt Hatter's plans for the holidays change when Lord Tenoroc releases The Ice King to turn The Sea of Sands into a not so wonderful winter wonderland and freeze the water into ice. Now Matt, Captain Lightning, Roxie, and Gomez must sled, skate, and snowboard their way to his ice castle and end this winter. Cat Got Your Tongue? Prowler returns to make more kitty mischief and she's got her eyes on Captain Lightning! But what could she want from him though? It's up to Matt, Roxie, and Gomez to solve this mystery and follow their path to the Pit of Pirates. Cursed Hearts It's Valentine's Day and Matt decides to buy a box of chocolates for Roxie this year. Meanwhile, Tenoroc decided to end the love in the Region of Ruins by summoning Ares, the god of hatred and war to make the Harmonians cruel and hateful. Does Matt have enough love to defeat Ares and confess his feelings for Roxie? A Shocking Surprise! Captain Lightning's battery almost runs out of energy after helping Matt and his friends book another villain in the Region of Ruins, but they manage to bring him back to Carnival City. Meanwhile, Lord Tenoroc releases Frankenstein to steal the blue lightning from the storms of Carnival City so Captain Lightning would become weak! Can Matt save him and the blue lightning in time and book Frankenstein's monster before it's too late? Bright but Dim Lord Tenoroc summons Dim Grey to take the colors out of the Enchanted Forest and turn everything and everyone dark and gray. Now the only way for Matt to bring the colors back is to get the color tank from Dim's back and crack it open. But how will he get it without getting his colors drained out? Villain Volleyball The Triple Sphere has grown more stronger and this time, Lord Tenoroc releases Flint Phoenix, Doc Fossil, Cyber Racer, and Arcana in the Sea of Sands to challenge Matt and his friends to a game of volleyball. But Captain Lightning begins to doubt his abilities when Flint discourages him. Switcharoo! Captain Lightning and Roxie argue about who is Matt's better friend. Meanwhile, Tenoroc summons Switcharoo, a monster that switches peoples' minds! Just as things get even worse is that he ends up switching Captain Lightning and Roxie's bodies and now they must learn to walk in each other's shoes and use their new powers to stop Switcharoo and get themselves back to normal! The Phoenix Gang Lord Tenoroc's Triple Sphere has grown stronger and he releases Razor, Torch, Joe, and Gil Phoniex to steal the Chronicles and free Flint Phoenix. Now Matt, Captain Lightning, Roxie, and Gomez must take down the Phoenix gang, including Flint, and book them. Nightmare on Street Kids Lord Tenoroc releases Night Mare to give the Street Kids bad dreams, including Captain Lightning. Matt, Roxie, and Gomez must now travel in the dream world to defeat Night Mare by facing their own fears and helping their friends escape their dreams! But can Gomez survive his greatest fears or will it be a nightmare come true? Fusion Fighters Lord Tenoroc releases Fusion Freak to fuse everyone in Carnival City. He then fusing Lucius with Capatin Lightning and Roxie with Gomez. Now Matt must try to defeat the Fusion Freak and split things back to normal. But how will he do it with a little help from some fusions? Split Ends Tenoroc releases Hair-I-Cane the woman with living hair in the Region of Ruins to cause a hairy situation! Now Matt and the gang put an end to her hairy plot by cutting their way to her end or it will it be a bad hair day for them! Let Them Eat Poison Cake Toxic Season is summoned by Lord Tenoroc to bake a poisonous cake that might make Matt lose his memory, but Captain Lightning ends up eating it instead and now his memories are lost. Lord Tenoroc then uses his memory loss to make Lightning fight against Matt and finish him and his friends off. Will Matt help Captain Lightning recover his memories and bring him back on their side so they can defeat Toxic or will the captain's memories be gone forever? Jinxed Lord Tenoroc summons Jinx to bring bad luck to the Region of Ruins and Matt has been affected by her jinx. Now he is too clumsy to jump, glide, or slide to save the Multiverse and can't even walk without tripping or falling but what's worse is that he's got butter fingers so Matt decides to bench himself until things are normal. Gomez takes the blame so he decides to stop Jinx by himself since he thinks it's his fault, but he then learns that he can't do it alone! Can Matt rescue Gomez and stop Jinx without his moves or his good luck? Heart of Iron Tenoroc release Talos to terrorize the Region of Ruins and Matt and the gang must stop his rampage! Spring In To Action Lord Tenoroc summons Spring-Heeled Jack on Carnival City it's up to Matt and the gang to stop him. Anything I Touch Tenoroc release King Midas in the Region of Ruins to turn everybody into gold! Now Matt, Roxie, Captain Lightning, and Gomez must stop him before everybody stays gold forever. The Hunt Is On Lord Tenoroc summons Orion The Hunter in the Region of Ruins to hunt down Matt and the gang and turn them into stardust. Riddle of The Sphinx Lord Tenoroc release The Sphinx in the Sea of Sand she have three riddles for Matt and the gang. So they must think quick before it's too late. Fist of Stone Tenoroc release The Golem in the Enchanted Forest to find legendary egg of The Golden Dragon. It's up Matt and the gang to stop him before it well be in the hands of Tenoroc. The Flight of The Moth Lord Tenoroc summons The Mothman to release an army of moths to terrorize Carnival City! Luckily, they don't stand a chance against Captain Lightning's light since moths can't resist light. But will his plan work? Hooks Off Tenoroc summons The Hook-Man on Carnival City to attack Matt and the gang. Not Funny With A Carny Lord Tenoroc release Wack a One-Man Carny on Carnival City to cause mischief and it's up to Matt and the gang to stop him before things get wacky! I Scream! You Scream! Lord Tenoroc summons the Banshee in the Region of Ruins to spread her screams of pain to all the Harmonians. The Plant That Ate Everything Tenoroc summons Venus the half woman and half plant in Carnival City to eat everything in her path. Matt must now travel into her stomach to find her weakness and get everyone out before they get digested! The Keeper Who Cried Doll Girl Doll Girl is released in Carnival City by Tenoroc to turn the Street Kids, including Matt, Roxie, and Captain Lightning into rag dolls. Now it's up to Gomez to save his friends before playtime is over. Been There, Drawn That The Dark Artist is summoned by Lord Tenoroc to bring all his evil drawings and paintings to life so they can terrorize Carnival City. Now Matt and the gang must use their imaginations to draw and paint their own creations that might defeat Dark Artist's art creatures! Roxie in Wonderland Lord Tenoroc summons Alice in the Enchanted Forest to spread her insane wonderland imaginations and make everyone go insane. Now Roxie who wasn't affected is the only one left who can save her friends and put a stop to Alice's mad plot before she goes mad as well. Now You See A Spy, Now You Don't In Steampuck Town Tenoroc summons The Invisible Man an invisible spy to steal the plans for a secret weapon. It's up to Matt and the gang to stop him if they can only see him. A Pearl For Wisdom Lord Tenoroc summons Captain Nemo in Marie World to find The Pearl of Wisdom. It's up to Matt and the Gang to dive in and stop him. Cloudy With A Chance of Imagination In Carnival City Tenoroc summons Magi a cloudy like creature who was Lucius' imaginary friend but his friend turns out to be a nasty fiend Matt, Captain Lightning, Roxie, and Gomez must stop him before Lucius is stuck with him forever. Your Luck Has Run Out Lord Tenoroc summons a leprechaun named Lucky in the Enchanted Forest to find his Pot of Gold. It's up to Matt and the gang to him before there luck runs out. There He Blows Tenoroc released the great white whale Moby Dick to attack the under water kingdom of Marie World. It's up to Matt and the gang to catch the big one. The Puzzler's Puzzle In Steampuck Town Lord Tenoroc summons The Puzzler a supervillain that can change shape due being a living puzzle and turning anybody into a puzzle. Matt and the gang must stop him before he turn them into puzzles. Your Under My Music Tenoroc summons The Pied Piper in Carnival City to put the street kids under his musical spell to do his bidding can Matt and the gang stop The Pied Piper before he puts them under his music. The Way of The Jiangshi Lord Tenoroc summons a Jiangshi in Region of Ruins that knows kung fu! Matt then challenges him to a kung fu showdown just to win his friends back and and defeat him before it gets ugly. Attack of The Slime Tenoroc released The Blob to slime Carnival City can Matt and the gang stop him before he slimes them all. Category:Episodes